jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlette
The Harem Girls, Bonielle, Violette, and Scarlette, are three sisters that were kidnapped by bandits and taken to the jungle. Sacrificed to a Giant Rabbit Hole (believed to be a gateway to the Spirit World), the trio end up in Dreamverse, and are immediately taken to the Think Tank for Experimentation. They escape along with Alice and her group, becoming members of the White Rebels and the Jungle Guard, while they each fall in love with someone. Scarlette is considered the Brawns and Action of the three sisters. Characteristics *'Name': Scarlette *'Aliases': The Crimson Harem *'Age': 16 *'Hair': *'Eyes': *'Likes': *'Dislikes': *'Family': Violette and Bonielle (sisters) Appearance Casual She has short black hair, fairly dark skin and an hourglass figure. She has a long red bedlah pants, red bedlah top that shows her breast cleavage and bellybutton, red arm band and lavender veil on her face. She has the shortest hair of the three. After her transformation, she had gained an hourglass figure, with a slim waist, long sexy legs, nicely shaped butt, and C-Cup breasts. Her hair remained short though, but gained a nice shine to them. Her White Rebels/Dreamverse Attire is a sexy two-piece red outfit; a bikini-style bedlah with red leggings going from her hips to her feet, with white straps on her hips, thighs, knees, and ankles. She now had a red and white bedlah-stylized workout bikini top that now showed off her breasts and tight stomach; it had a nylon piece covering her breasts connected to white straps on ehr shoulders and a white turtleneck. On her right arm, she had a red armband with a pouch on it, and on her left arm was a red sleeve going from her shoulder ot the back of her hand, with white bands on her shoulder, elbow, and her wrist, with a gold ring on her middle finger holding the band in place on her hand. In place of her veil she now had a silk red scarf hood to which she pulls off ever now and then, with red earrings. Were Snake Hyde and Shrunk Lava Elemental Background The sisters, Bonielle, Violette, and Scarlette, were born form a harem much like their mother and their mother’s mother before that. Though not the brothel type, they are a more of a massaging parlor type of harem. The three girls, distinct from one another, each had a unique trait that set them apart but helped one another; Violette was smart, Bonielle was the leader keeping them together, and Scarlette was the fun-loving wild girl. Though one day their lives would be turned around for good. A bandit raid broke into their home, stealing most of the girls, including the three sisters. Taken to the jungle outside of their home, they would have been raped and left for dead… if not for a black hole cracking up beneath them, and swallowing not just the girls and the bandits, but the three sisters as well, taking them to the Dreamverse Dimension. There, the three were rounded up by the Red Knights and taken to the Think Tank. There, they were stripped, cleaned and processed, but unfortunately, the three were soon separated. They were suddenly experimented and injected, being treated like animals for a whole year, whilst never seeing each other; kept separated and scared for the other sister, fearing they would never see each other again. A year later, the three sisters were almost on the brink of mind break, becoming mindless slaves… until a short out in the locking systems caused a jailbreak to occur. Scarlette stumbled out of her cell, attempting to groggily escape, until she bumped into another cellmate, who managed a fox boy and a smaller fox on his shoulder. The impact triggered an emotional reaction of love, as she felt an emotional connection. That connection however, triggered her dormant shapeshifting abilities. At first, and much to her shock, she transformed into a humanoid spider-like being. Walking on the walls and ceiling, as well as shooting out webs at the guards that tried to round her and others up, in which she bumped into Jane Darnings, both spider and Ox took down the guards until mechs arrived to round them up, suddenly, both turned into a Copper being, and a being made of lightning, as both used their elemental powers to tear down or short out the mechs, as both proceeded to run out of there. Getting aboard a drop ship along with others like themselves, the easily escaped, until both turned into muscled hulk-like beings, and trashed the ship… but not before a giant blue woman crashed on top of them, sending all of them falling down towards the Central Hub city that the Think Tank hovered above. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Omni-Were - Elemental Class' Were-Snake Hyde Physical Transformation Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Durability Regenerative Healing Factor Like all other Hydes, Scarlette possesses the ability to change/alter her size. *'Size Reduction' Lava Elemental Skills Equipment *'Outfits' *'Battle Sash Scarf' Relationships Scarlette's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Valery Pappas Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Harem Girl Sisters Category:Jungle Guard Category:White Rebels Category:Harem Girls Category:Jean's Love Interests